


Sometimes True Love Falls Into Your Lap

by dexterr



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexterr/pseuds/dexterr
Summary: Elena and Syd break up. Schneider tries to comfort Elena.





	Sometimes True Love Falls Into Your Lap

The kids had just gotten home from school and he was putting away laundry when he heard sniffling coming from Elena’s room. Worriedly, he knocked on the door. 

“Hey, Elena. I have some clothes to put away in your room. Is it okay if I come in?” He said, trying to sound casual.

He heard some shuffling and a few louder sniffles before Elena opened the door. She tried to avoid his eyes so he couldn’t tell she’d been crying, but to no avail. 

As he brought in her clean T-shirts and flannels he tried to make casual conversation. He asked about school and what she had learned that day, but all her answers were short and she wouldn’t look him in the eye. Finally he cracked and asked what’s wrong.

“Nothing is wrong, Schneider,” Elena said sounding slightly defensive. 

“Okay, but you know if you ever need anything, I’m here. Right?” he replied. 

After he said that, Elena started crying harder. He came over and sat on the bed, giving her a hug. 

“Elena, do you want to talk about it?” Schneider asked, hoping he could help her with whatever was making her cry. 

“Syd broke up with me.” Elena cried. “I don’t even know what I did to make them want to break up with me.”

“You probably didn’t do anything, sometimes relationships aren’t meant to be.”

—————————————————————

While they were talking, Penelope came home from work. Usually when she came home she would find her mom and boyfriend in the kitchen making dinner, and her children sitting at the table doing their homework. That day when she came home the only people in their usual spots were her mother and son. She walked in, gave Alex a hug and a quick kiss on the head so she didn’t “mess up his hair”. She walked over to her mother, gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, and then asked where Elena and Schneider were.

“Elena is in her room,” Alex answered. “She was upset about something and wanted to be alone. Schneider was putting away laundry last time I saw him.” 

“Okay,” Penelope responded. “I’m going to get changed and then find those two. Elena has homework and it looks like you need a hand Mamí.”

She was walking down the hallway on the way to her room to get changed when she heard talking from inside Elena’s room. She usually didn’t eavesdrop, but she wanted to know what they were talking about. Instead of knocking on the door, she got close to it to listen.

——————————————————————

“Elena, throughout your life you will meet so many wonderful people and you’ll find someone who is perfect for you,” Schneider tried to reassure her.

“I think I was in love with Syd though,” Elena said heartbroken. 

“I know, and I’m sorry it didn’t work out, but you will love many more people,” Schneider said. “Sometimes your first love isn’t your true love and that’s okay. Some day your true love might just fall right into your lap.”

From out in the hallway Penelope heard him say that and thought she’d do something that would make Elena laugh. She stumbled into the room and fell right into Schneider’s lap, laughing. He caught her and gave her a quick kiss. 

“You heard me say, ‘fall into your lap’, didn’t you,” Schneider asked while laughing. 

“Of course I did,” Penelope replied. “I thought it would be funny and it sounded like you guys needed something funny.”

“You two are such dorks,” Elena said with a slight smile on her face. 

“Just think, Elena,” Schneider said, turning his attention back on her. “Someday you might be in a wonderful relationship like ours.”

“You two can leave now,” Elena said, pretending to be frustrated.

“Okay, but just remember we love you,” said Penelope as her and Schneider left the room laughing. 

“Do you think she’ll be okay,” Schneider asked after they were in the hallway. 

“I think she’ll be just fine,” Penelope responded.


End file.
